Family Issues
by thecrazybookfanatic
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Trip to London and New Orleans". Sadie is having some family issues and so does Anubis. Anubis decides to take another trip with Sadie, will it be as good as the last one? You'll see. A Sanubis fan-fic. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1:Carter goes ballistic

**This Fan-fic (which came out earlier than I planned ;D) is a gift to cubaluv and lolGIRL5, thanks for the wonderful reviews, keep em' coming!I couldn't have finished "A Trip to London and New Orleans" without you! I would also like to thank all those who reviewed and added me and my story to your favorites or alerts!:) Thanks a lot guys!;)**** Hope you like it!:D Please Review and give some suggestions cause' I'm all ears!:) I don't own the Kane chronicles, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:**

Hello Sadie Kane here, I suppose you already know me so no introductions needed. But maybe I should give a quick one, just to be sure. My name is Sadie Kane, I'm 13, I live in Brooklyn House, but I was raised in London. My dad is Dr. Julius Kane (but now he's Lord Osiris, but I still call him "Dad"), my mother is Ruby Kane (who's a ghost), my uncle is Amos Kane (who is now Chief Lector) and my brother is Carter Kane, 14.

Actually, my problems started out _because_ of Carter. I know what you might be thinking, 'Shouldn't you be worrying about Apophis rising out of the abyss than your nerd of a brother?' First of all, I am worrying about Apophis, but that problem will come when it does, Second of all, my problem _now_ is Carter, Lastly, you are absolutely right; Carter _is_ a nerd. Now that we've got everything settled, I suppose I should explain. All my problems started after I came home from my three-day trip with Anubis (god of funerals and death,_ fun_ huh?). Well, let's just say, me and Anubis were...snogging (kissing if you want to be more simple). In a romantic graveyard. at night. Carter and dad caught us. Dad, being the nice guy that he is, forgave Anubis and actually gave him permission to ask me out. Carter, being the unforgiving,annoying and protective brother that he is did _not_ forgive Anubis for snogging his sister and what's worse, he's putting all his anger on _me_. Great. It started out like this:

I went downstairs the next day, Carter was on the couch watching a Lakers' game with Khufu.

"Hey" I said. No response. "Hello, earth to Carter, In just greeted you." Still no response. I suppose he was still mad at me for snogging a 5,000 year old god, but what he didn't know is that Anubis made the first move, honestly he did, and you know it! (Okay, so I didn't object, in fact I kissed him back, but still!) "Listen Carter, let me explain." Still no response what's so ever. Great, he was giving me the silent treatment.

Finally, Carter looked at me, but it was a scowl (which is all he ever gives me now a days.) "What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Carter, please let me explain." I begged. (shocking right?)

"What more do have to explain, you were kissing the god of funerals, who you probably haven't realized is 5,000 years old!"he exclaimed

"I..I'm sorry okay!" I said.

"As if..." Carter grumbled, "I bet you enjoyed it, lying to dad and covering up. I bet you kissed him a thousand times with no regret!" his voice was getting higher and higher by the minute, I've never seen Carter act like this, at least to me. I was usually the one who started shouting.

"C-C-Carter! I'm sorry okay? I-I..." I couldn't help but stammer, now half the trainees including Walt were watching us. Khufu was covering his eyes (I guess Baboons can sense when things will get dirty.)

"NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN TO YOUR BOYFRIEND, I BET HE'S_ DYING_ TO SEE YOU!" Carter screamed.

"F-F-FINE, BE THAT W-WAY! I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE AND EXPLAIN BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM _ME!_" I screamed back. I ran to my room before tears started streaming down my cheeks.

That's how it happened. Now I'm crying my eyes out on my bed because my brother wouldn't even listen to me. I just kept sobbing until I felt someone gently tapping me on the back. I lifted my head out of my hands only to find Anubis standing in front of me. "W-what are you d-doing here?' I asked him between sobs, Anubis looked hurt at the question, I didn't mean to be so harsh but I've just been through a lot, so give me a break okay? "S-sorry, it's just...I've been through a lot for one morning." I said. Anubis sat down beside me, "I'm sorry if I entered at the most inconvenient moment...I just sensed that something was wrong." he said. I looked at those gorgeous brown eyes, "I'll tell you why we're fighting, okay?" I said. Anubis nodded to show me he was all ears, I told him about the argument and let me tell you; it felt good, just letting go, pouring everything to someone you can trust. Anubis placed his hand on top of mine and he locked his brown eyes with mine, "Sadie, I know how feel...you just have to hang on. It will be fine. I'm sorry, it seems as if I had caused the argument in the first place." I shook my head, "No Anubis, it's not your fault..." I said. He half-smiled , "Anyway...I just wanted to ask if you would like to, go out with me...just to take your mind off things for awhile." I sniffed, Anubis gave me a box of tissue paper (luckily it wasn't mummy wrappings.), "Like a..date?" I asked him, suddenly I realized that was a stupid question, I turned red and so did Anubis. "I suppose so." he smiled at me. He offered me his hand, I took it. "Thanks Deathboy. I think a stroll would be the perfect thing to get my mind off things." Anubis smiled, he made a portal to who knows where and we stepped in.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the first chapter! Please, please, please review and give some suggestions as well! Thanks a bunch!:)**


	2. Chapter 2:Dad comes to visit

**Here's the second chapter!:D Hope you like it! Please,please,please review! Have suggestions? I'm all ears! cubaluv and lolGIRL5 hope you enjoy!:) Thanks for the review animegirl15!:) I'll try to update as fast as I can!;)**

* * *

**Anubis POV **

I couldn't tell Sadie, but I sort of had my own family problems. You probably know my dad, Set, god of chaos, right? Well, this morning, my "Dad" came over to "visit". It started out like this:

Lord Osiris called me to the throne room "Anubis…someone's here to see you."

"Yes Lord Osiris. Who is it?" I asked. _Big_ mistake. "It's your father…Set." _That_ made my day.  
As I stepped closer to Lord Osiris, a man in a red fedora and an even redder suite came into view. "Hello son!" he said, obviously he was faking that he was happy to see me, the expression on his face looked as if he drank some sour lemon and lime juice.

He stepped down the platform to get a closer look at me. "I see…you look more like your mother and you're definitely _not_ the warrior type, your just too scrawny, I can't believe your my son!" he said in a criticizing voice. Then I did something that I didn't usually do; I punched him hard on the face. He fell backwards, when he got back up he grabbed the neckline of my shirt, "Oh, ho, ho, trying to be brave huh? It's going to take a lot more to get me down. Anyways, why don't we have a man-to-man talk, eh? Let's start off with your little girlfriend…the Kane girl." He gave me an evil grin; he knew he hit a sensitive subject. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" I screamed, sadly my "father" didn't listen. "Don't worry son, I just want to _talk_ about your latest…_date_." He said _date_ like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

I couldn't help but turn red, I wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment…probably both. "I just came here to say that I don't approve with your relationship with the Kane girl…it's absolutely embarrassing just to admit that _you're_ my son, now _this _will make it even more so." He said "The Kane girl isn't worth a dime if you ask me-" he was interrupted by Lord Osiris, "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY SET! I DON'T MIND BEING LOCKED IN A SARCOPHAGUS BY YOU, BUT INSULTING MY DAUGHTER IS THE LAST STRAW! GET OUT!" Lord Osiris bellowed, he brought out his staff and swung it in a circular motion my "Dad" disappeared but I could hear his last words "Trust me boy, it will _never _work out!"

Lord Osiris sat on his throne and sighed, "When my brother said 'I'll have a chat with my son' I didn't expect it to get _this_ ugly. Anyways, you're not the only one with family issues, I can sense Sadie and Carter are having a spat, a big one actually. Would you please visit Sadie and comfort her? I would do it myself but I have other important matters to attend to. You may bring her out if you wish, just make sure she stays happy." Lord Osiris waved his staff and disappeared. I decided to leave as well, I made a portal to Brooklyn House and disappeared.

I found myself in Sadie's room, I saw the picture of me she kept in her closet (for reasons I might never know) then I saw Sadie, she was sitting on the bed, her head in her hands crying her heart out. It pained me to see her crying so I went to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and guess what she says? "_What are you doing here?_" Ouch. Sadie apologized for her rude behaviour (which is quite shocking, because I'm quite certain that was a rare occurrence.), then she told me about her spat with Carter, the more I listened, the more guilty I felt. It was mostly caused by that kiss I gave her in the graveyard. Although I enjoyed it tremendously, I definitely shouldn't have done that. I decided to console her, I knew exactly how she felt, being the _different _child even to my own father. At least it was just a spat between her and Carter, I punched the god of _chaos_, their spat was _definitely_ better than mine. I decided to take Sadie's mind of things by asking her out. Okay go ahead, call it a _date_ if you must but it's just a stroll okay? I made a portal to Venice, Italy (hey, I couldn't think of anywhere else , Venice just happened to pop into mind.) and we stepped in.


	3. Chapter 3:We meet an old friend again

******Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for all the wonderful reviews, keep em' coming!;) Thank you to those who have added me to their favorite authors/author alert and my story to favorite stories/story alert.:D I don't own the Kane Chronicles, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:) Please review, the more suggestions and reviews, the faster I can continue.:) Anyways, here's chapter 3, enjoy!;)**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

I stepped out of the portal and I found myself in the most beautiful place I've ever been to so far. It had buildings (the ones that look like they were built out of white stone), but they had a beautiful and elegant feel to them. I saw a long range of canals (the ones were you ride boats in) and luscious green trees and plants. I looked at Anubis for an explanation, "Venice, Italy. It just came to mind" he said, as if he'd read my mind (more like read my face.) "Well…what's the plan?" I asked Anubis, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What plan?" he asked. I sighed to myself "Well, _Deathboy, you_ were the one who asked me out so _you're_ the one who's supposed to be planning this whole outing." I told him. Anubis blushed, "Right…sorry."

Suddenly, a red _pig_, (no I'm _not _crazy, it _was _a red pig!), came hurling out of nowhere, it tackled me with full force and I stumbled and hit my head on the cold stone pavement. When I got up, I turned to use some of my choice swear words on the little swine but it was _gone_. "Are you okay?" Anubis asked, helping me up, "Yeah I'm _fine_, I just _adore _being tackled by red pigs!" I said sarcastically. Anubis smiled at me "_That's_ the Sadie Kane I know." He said in a proud voice. I smiled back, "Well what did you expect? I can't wear a ball gown and be 'Miss. Goody-goody' _all _the time." With that,Anubis and I walked to the boats.

A tall Italian bloke in a striped shirt spotted us. "Ah, look what we have here!" he said in an Italian accent, "What may I do for you?" he asked. "We just want to see the city via boat ride." Anubis said. The Italian bloke smiled, "No problem! I shall man your boat! I assure you, this will be the most romantic boat ride ever!" Anubis blushed "N-no, we just want-"the Italian bloke interrupted, "Don't worry about the privacy, you won't even know I'm there, so you can spend some time _alone_." he winked at Anubis. A woman in a pink striped shirt appeared out of nowhere, "Ah, I would like you to meet Rosetta, she is a trainee." The Italian bloke said, introducing us to the lady. I gasped, Anubis looked at me with concern in his eyes, "What's wrong Sadie?" he asked. I couldn't say it out-loud but the woman in front of us was eerily familiar, but this time I knew who she was; Hathor. 'Why can't we have a normal outing without a cow-goddess following us all around?' I thought to myself, Hathor's voice echoed in my mind 'Don't worry Sadie dear, I'm just here to see that everything runs smoothly.' She said, 'Fine, just don't butt in okay?' I thought to her (more like myself actually). "If you don't mind, Rosetta will be joining us to help set the _mood_." I groaned, Anubis just blushed and smiled. The lady in pink winked at me, I could tell this was going to be a _very_ long boat ride.

* * *

**How was it? Please review and add some suggestions!:) you're probably sick and tired from hearing this but I'm all ears!;D**


	4. Chapter 4:We take a boatride down Venice

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!;) Thanks to your never-ending support, chapter 4 is here!:D Please review and tell me what you think, there are no wrong reviews or suggestions, I'm all ears!:) Hope you enjoy! I don't own the Kane Chronicles, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:)**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

The Italian bloke (who we later found out was called _Gustavo_), took us to his boat. Don't be fooled by those little boats you see floating through the canals, they're really quite spacious (at least ours was, maybe Hathor just made it turn magically spacious.) Gustavo let me and Anubis in first, Hathor (. Rosetta) went in next with a small harp then Gustavo went in with his paddle and guitar. "All aboard the cruise of _love and romance_!" Gustavo shouted. "I don't mean to be rude Gustavo but could you please keep the volume down, if you know what I mean." I told Gustavo, "Oh I _know_ what you mean, you and this fellow here want to have a silent little get together, eh?" Gustavo said, "Rosetta, cue the music!" he said to Hathor. As he started paddling, Hathor started playing all these romantic Italian songs with the guitar; I don't know who was redder, me or Anubis. We toured Venice until sundown, Gustavo and Hathor decided to turn the boat ride into a smooth sailing, romantic cruise. "Rosetta, play some music to lighten up _the mood_." Gustavo whispered to Hathor (although very unsuccessfully because Anubis and I could hear him crystal clear.) Hathor winked at the two of us and started strumming the harp; Hathor began to sing _"The Rainbow Connection"_ by The Carpenters, which was good because I think I've had quite _enough _Italian songs for one day, thank you very much.

_**Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?**_

_**Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide.**_

I had to admit, Hathor's voice was beautiful, I wondered if all gods and goddesses could sing this beautifully, then I imagined Anubis singing like a professional, I mentally laughed at the idea. Hathor continued to sing:

_**So we've been told and some choose to believe it. I know they're wrong wait and see.**_

_**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers and me.**_

I realized that Anubis was looking at me; I blushed "What are you looking at?" I asked in curiosity, Anubis snapped out of his trance then he blushed as well, "N-nothing." I smiled 'Boys, why do they have to be _so_ complicated' I thought to myself. Hathor continued:

_**Who said that wishes would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?**_

_**Someone thought of that and someone believed it. Look what it's done so far.**_

_**What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?**_

_**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers and me.**_

_**All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic.**_

I don't know why but I suddenly felt drowsy, I yawned and placed my head on top of Anubis' shoulder.

_**Have you been sleeping, and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name**_

_**Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors. The voice might be one and the same.**_

_**I've heard it too many times to ignore it. It's something that I'm supposed to be.**_

I started to fall asleep just as the song was about to end:

**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me.**

**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me.**

The song ended and I was fat asleep, the last thing I could hear was a voice, it was foggy and muffled but I thought I heard Anubis say "Goodnight Sadie. Sweet Dreams."

**Anubis POV**

Sadie fell asleep on my shoulder, Hathor (did you really think it was only Sadie who knew?) gave me a blanket and I let Sadie lie down. I gently placed the blanket on top of her, you might think I'm crazy but Sadie looks really cute when she's asleep. I kissed her forehead gently and I lay down beside of her gazing at the night sky.

**Sadie POV**

I woke up after an hour or so, Gustavo paddled to the small dock near a restaurant called _"Paradiso di Romanticismo" _. "Ah, 'Paradise of Romance' it is a truly wonderful restaurant with delicious food!" Gustavo said, "I have enjoyed serving both of you. I can see that you two make a wonderful couple." Gustavo added. I blushed, "Thank you Gustavo and Rosetta. We had a good time as well." I thanked them. Anubis and I stepped into the restaurant, it _was _beautiful but it was definitely a romantic place for couples. We sat down and a waitress dressed in pink approached us, I betting you already figured out who she_ really_ was; Hathor. She gave me one of her signature winks, "What can I do for you?' she asked, "We would-" before I could continue Hathor interrupted (yet again) "I know exactly what to get for you two! A nice big spaghetti with meatballs platter! Perfect for two lovebirds." Before we could retort she left and walked to the chef already placing our order in. Anubis looked at me, an irritated expression on his face, "Can I throttle her?" he asked quietly. I shook my head "Let her be Anubis, it _is _in her nature." Anubis shrugged "It was only a suggestion. It wouldn't hurt to voice it out, right?" I laughed "Right you are Anubis, right you are." I answered. 'Well, we'll just have to see what happens next, I mean, what's the worst that can happen on a spaghetti dinner?' I thought to myself. Little did I know I was wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!:D Please review, it will really help me finish chapter 5! Thanks!:)**


	5. Chapter 5:Wrath of the cow goddess

******Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!;) Thanks to your never-ending support, chapter 5 is here!:D Please review and tell me what you think, there are no wrong reviews or suggestions, I'm all ears!:) Hope you enjoy! I don't own the Kane Chronicles, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:)**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

Our dinner went pretty well…if it wasn't for the man with a red striped suite. Okay, I should start from the top and explain. Hathor came to our table and laid a platter of spaghetti and meatballs in front of us. It smelled delicious. Anubis looked like he could gobble it up even if he was a god. "Enjoy dears!" Hathor said, giving me yet another one of her signature winks. I got my fork and so did Anubis and we speared some spaghetti. Then everything started getting horribly wrong. Hathor sent a band to play some romantic music for us; I felt a horrible _déjà vu_, I felt like I was in _"The Lady and the Tramp"_ in that scene where they ate spaghetti in that Italian restaurant. Then I felt a sudden chill on the back of my spine, a man in a red striped suite stepped inside the restaurant, he looked so familiar, and the worst part; I knew why. Before I could tellAnubis who I just saw, it seemed like he had already figured it out. "I'll be back." He said gritting his teeth. "Be careful!" I said, Anubis looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes a look of shock on his face, then the shock turned to a smile "I will, for you." He said softly, I blushed. The man in red stood up and went in the men's loo, Anubis followed him. 'This is going to get really dirty.' I thought to myself, and boy was I right.

**Anubis POV**

I stepped in the men's restroom; I could feel my face boiling with anger. A man in a red suite was leaning on a sink, "Hello _son_." He spat, obviously enjoying my anger and annoyance. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a silent, dangerous tone. Set pretended to look hurt, "Why can't I see my son on his lovely date with his lovely girlfriend, hmm?" he asked in an innocent tone. I couldn't help but lunge at him, my fists bawling all over the place, trying to hit him in every place I could reach. "You-" I said, taking one hit on his face, "were-" I tried again, "the-" I tried once more, before I could take my fourth try on hitting him he grabbed my hand and twisted it, "-red pig?" he finished for me in a tone of mock innocence, "yes I was, she's a very hard rock to crack mind you." He said in a fake friendly voice. "I swear, I'll, I'll, I'll-"  
I said in an angry tone, "Oh don't tell me you'll _try_ to kill your own _father_ now, will you?" he said, using one of his signature mock hurt voices. 'I swear before the night is through, I'm going to beat my good for nothing father into a pulp.' I thought to myself. Then the unexpected happens; Hathor comes in the bathroom, walks right to my father and _slaps_ him in the face.

**Sadie POV**

I couldn't stand it any longer; I stood up and walked to the men's loo. When I went in, the oddest scene greeted me; Hathor was screaming at a stunned Set and Anubis was pining Set's hand behind his back, although he looked quite stunned himself. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN THIS LOVELY COUPLE'S EVENING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TO MAKE THESE TWO HAVE A PERFECT EVENING? GO! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RUIN THIS LOVELY COUPLE'S EVENING AGAIN! IF YOU EVER DO, EXPECT TO FEEL THE TRUE WRATH OF LOVE! DO _NOT _UBDERESTIMATE ME SET, I CAN DO THINGS THAT WILL MAKE EVEN THE _BRAVEST _WARRIOR CRY! GET _OUT_!" Hathor cried as she pushed Set to the door, obviously Set was not a fool; he left the restaurant looking quite…_frightened_. Hathor took a deep breath, smoothed out her dress and smiled at me and Anubis as if nothing happened, "You two should go now. It's been a pleasure serving you, anyways, an even bigger challenge awaits the both of you in Brooklyn House, and I'm afraid I might not be able to help you out of this one." she said. Fear and dread crept over me and before I knew it, I blurted out the answer, "Carter." I said, Hathor nodded gravely, and then turned to Anubis, "You know what to do dear. I trust you'll do what is right." She said then turned to me, "Don't defy your brother dear, he knows what is best, let Anubis handle it." Anubis blushed and nodded gravely, Hathor gave me and Anubis a hug, then he made a portal to Brooklyn house. Hathor's words rang in my head; '_Don't defy your brother dear, he knows what is best, let Anubis handle it_', I certainly hope your right Hathor because knowing my brother, his is _not _going to go down easily, not without a fight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!:D Please review, it will really help me finish chapter 6! Thanks!:)**


	6. Chapter 6: In the end

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed!:) Thank you for the suggestion Latinamerican girl, I'm using it in this chapter!;) Thank you so much cubaluv for the never-ending support and the lovely long reviews you have given me, remember, this fan-fic is a gift for you.:) I'm sorry if it's one chapter less then "A Trip to London and New Orleans" but I do hope you enjoy it anyway!:D I don't own the Kane Chronicles, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:)**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

We stepped out of the portal and guess who was there to greet us? *Gasp* It was Carter, what a _surprise_. But what Carter did next _completely_ took me by surprise; he grabbed his _khopesh_ and placed it in front of Anubis' neck.

The look he gave me was so poisonous; I thought he was going spear me with the _khopesh_ as well. "What are you doing here?" he spat at Anubis, and then he looked at me with a scowl, "Where _have_ you been? Who said you can go with him?" he asked me in a tone so full of fury and resentment, it would make any adult cry. I was about to retort but I remembered what Hathor had said so I decided to say one thing; "You did." Carter looked at me in shock, "What do you mean '_you did'_? he asked. "I _mean_, that when we had our little spat, you told me to go _'run along with your little boyfriend'_." I explained to him, I could see Anubis' face turn as red as a rose.

For a moment, Carter was absolutely speechless but after a second of silence he spoke, "I didn't mean…I…I-"he stuttered, he was truly tongue-tied. "Carter, I'm sorry." Anubis said in a soft and quiet tone, Carter looked at him the scowl on his face was softening every minute. Carter looked into Anubis' gorgeous brown eyes for a full five minutes, then he removed the khopesh from its place, Carter sighed and turned to me, "Sadie…I'm sorry. For everything." He said in a truly apologetic tone. I walked up to Carter and _hugged_ him. I let go and Carter turned to Anubis, "We'll talk later." Was all he said. I was afraid that Carter would spear Anubis with his khopesh or Anubis might send some killer toilet paper and strangle Carter with it, but the look Anubis gave me told me that everything will be alright. I certainly hope so.

**Anubis POV**

After Sadie left for her room, Carter grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me to his room. I had a terrible feeling that this would be a very embarrassing talk. Unfortunately, I was right.

"Anubis do you love my sister?" Carter asked, though it sounded more like a threat to me. "I…I, yes, I…do." I answered, I was quite shocked at what I just said, and it was true I _do_ love Sadie, every single thing about her but to openly express this to her brother…that was shocking _and_ embarrassing. Carter looked at me with a weird expression, it was like a mix of curiosity and doubt, "Okay. Well…I just want you to know why I'm acting like this, you have to understand that any brother would feel overprotective if his sister was dating a 5,000 year old god. I just want you to understand." He told me in a slow, cautious tone. I flushed at what he said. "I want you to know that I'm okay with you and Sadie…getting together. Just don't let me catch you kissing her in the hallway or something, you know in _public_." Carter said in a firm and strict voice. I flushed even harder. Then we heard a knock on the door, Sadie came in dressed in her pyjamas. Okay, she still looked gorgeous even with the pyjamas. She looked at me then Carter with a fearful expression in her face. Carter sighed "It's okay Sadie…I let him off the hook." He told her. Sadie sighed in relief and ran to Carter giving him a hug, then she ran to me almost giving me a kiss but Carter cleared his throat, "ehem…" he said in a warning tone. Sadie blushed, "I better be going…" she said turning red. I followed after her but Carter grabbed my shoulder, "Oh and Anubis…take care of her. She may be annoying but she's the only sister I've got…she's everything to me, okay? Remember, if I ever hear that you've hurt her in any way…you'll be sorry." He said in a threatening voice, then he let go of my shoulders and closed the door. I ran to Sadie's room, she was on her bed listening to her i-pod and staring at the poster she had of me. She saw me then blushed bright red, she ran to her closet and shut the door closed. "May I ask why you even have that picture?" I asked her curiously. She turned even redder, "I..I…it's n-none of your business on why I have a picture of you in my closet.' She said in a sharp tone. I smiled, "You still owe me a kiss." I said in a teasing tone, Sadie smiled, "I might oblige to that." she said. She walked closer to me and leaned in, her soft lips touching mine for a brief 3 seconds. I could still hear Hathor singing a part of _"The Rainbow Connection"_:

_**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.**_

_**The lovers, the dreamers and me.**_

_**All of us under its spell.**_

_**We know that it's probably magic.**_

Sadie cast me under her spell and I fell for it. She was my "Rainbow Connection" and I wanted it to stay that way for as long as it takes. Osiris was right, Sadie is one special girl, and if there's one thing that I would _never_ regret…it's when I met Sadie.

* * *

**Thank you everybody for the never-ending support! This is the end of the sequel, I truly hoped you have enjoyed it.*sniff* :( Don't worry, I'll be writing some one-shots of Anubis and Sadie after this sequel has happened. :D So watch out!:) Once again, thank you! *crying out of joy and sadness***


End file.
